<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alighieri Prison by Gigglehappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640910">Alighieri Prison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglehappy/pseuds/Gigglehappy'>Gigglehappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prison AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglehappy/pseuds/Gigglehappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan and Kakuzu are cellmates in prison. Not only that, but they have...relations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prison AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alighieri Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of drabbles of my Prison AU. Just an excuse to write Hidan getting the D.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I fuck you this time?”</p><p>Kakuzu glanced over at Hidan, barely moving at all, and took a long drag from his cigarette.</p><p>“No.” He finally said, and sighed to exhale smoke through his nose. Ha. Fuck me? Everyone knew that wasn’t how shit worked around here.</p><p>'Here' being their shared holding cell at the lovely Alighieri 9 penitentiary. They had shared a cell since Kakuzu was caught in a money-laundering scam 2 years ago, and there was about 38 years left on his sentence. He was thrown into prison after his secretary sold him out, and lo and behold, it was there that he met Hidan. The loud-mouthed, hedonistic, hot piece of ass he now lived with, along with 600 or so inmates.</p><p>Hidan was in for straight-up murder, and in for life. Snore.</p><p>“And why not?” said the homicidal piece of ass. </p><p>Kakuzu took another drag before saying anything. Hidan knew what he was doing, though. Controlling the pace of their talk. Always had to be in control.</p><p>“No need.”</p><p>Hidan almost laughed at that and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“It’s not like I need you to fuck me,” said Hidan.</p><p>“That so?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kakuzu stood then, a full head taller than Hidan.<br/>
He moved from the bed, an air of detached superiority with every movement. He flicked his cigarette onto the concrete.</p><p>Hidan met his eyes. Kakuzu was so very close.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>And for once, Hidan went quiet.</p><p>[···]</p><p>Kakuzu moved in for a kiss. Hidan closed his eyes and lifted his chin. He held his breath.</p><p>Every kiss with Kakuzu was enough to send electricity through him. He didn’t know how, and this certainly wasn’t their first kiss. But it made the hair on his neck tingle, and it was the kind of touch that had him seeing stars. So, Hidan was only being tolerant because Kakuzu was a good kisser, you see.</p><p>.<br/>
Kakuzu cupped his face in a way that had his fingertips brushing the nape of Hidan’s neck, successfully getting his heart to beat faster. Hidan, at his mercy, immediately felt his blood rush south at such a delicate, yet forceful kiss. </p><p>Then he felt Kakuzu add tongue to the mix, and Hidan’s knees buckled. It was such a virgin response to the whole affair, and Hidan’s face went hot with embarrassment. But how else could he respond to the pliant lips on his own? The broad chest against his chest, the blood pumping wildly in his veins?</p><p>Catching Hidan, and moving the hold on his face to cup two handfuls of glorious ass, Kakuzu hummed.</p><p>Separating to catch their breath, Hidan finally got a moment to think. He slowly opened his eyes; the ghost of a hard kiss a familiar guest on his lips.</p><p>Being locked up in prison was no one's idea of a good time, but he could truly say that it was not hell with Kakuzu there. </p><p> </p><p>And without saying a word, Kakuzu disrupted the moment when he threw Hidan over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>---</p><p>After being deposited gracelessly on Kakuzu's cot, Hidan found himself with the overwhelming musk of Kakuzu’s manhood in his face. He was already half-hard, and Hidan wasn’t much better off in that department.</p><p>If Hidan was good at sucking cock, Kakuzu didn’t really make it a point to let Hidan know. </p><p>But he must have been decent because he soon felt Kakuzu’s calloused fingers threading the hair on his head and roughly pushing his face to a half-hardened length. The other hand held his length to the bruised lips he was kissing a few moments earlier. Hidan hardly resisted.</p><p> </p><p>Hidan looked up through his lashes, smirking. “God, for such an old guy Kakuzu, you sure are raring to go,”</p><p>Kakuzu, not appreciating the quip, tugged a bit at Hidan’s hair and grunted impatiently.<br/>
Hidan licked his lips to get this shit over with.</p><p>Hidan didn’t mind sucking dick, but it wasn’t something he looked forward to. That said, it was a power trip that got him really fucking hard when they got going.</p><p>He mouthed the tip out of habit and quickly sheathed the half-hardened length.</p><p>Kakuzu was never noisy during their hasty love-making, but a sigh slipped out and Hidan flicked his gaze up. Hidan smirked around the prick in his mouth, and sensing the power shift, Kakuzu just gripped the hair on Hidan’s head a little too painfully and shoved himself in a little deeper.</p><p>As usual, Hidan showed no signs of discomfort and laughed through his nose at Kakuzu’s reaction. There was no secret he liked it rough and Kakuzu just didn’t care enough about others to be gentle with sex.</p><p>Hidan held eye contact as he deepthroated the offending cock; the girth nearly overwhelming him and his nostrils filled with the musk of a man he barely tolerated. Tears were hot and gathering behind his eyes, but only because it hurt so good.</p><p>Holding Kakuzu’s hip with one hand, he moved to handle the lotion he pilfered from the guards with the other. Struggling to keep his mouth occupied, he moved to handle himself. Hidan was undeniably rock hard as he gripped his own length after hurriedly slipping some lotion into his hand.</p><p>At this point, Kakuzu glanced down to see Hidan’s eyes now shut. Sighing, Kakuzu shoved Hidan’s head away.</p><p>“Your multitasking is shit, Hidan,” Kakuzu said.</p><p>Hidan’s eyes flicked open then, wide and dumbly confused in an endearing fashion. His hair was no longer neatly slicked back and had graduated to the sex-hair look.</p><p>“Get over here.” Which is something that would have sounded hot, but with Kakuzu’s curt, business-like gruff it just sounded like he said something unsexy, like “Federal Tax Evasion.”</p><p>Hidan mumbled, “Your pillow talk is shit,” but moved without hesitation. He got closer, still on his hands and knees facing Kakuzu. </p><p>Now Kakuzu was a man who did not get laid often in his life as a free man, but ever since being with Hidan, he can’t remember a time when prostitutes, men or women, felt this good. Kakuzu thought to himself as the anticipation built that he was extremely lucky to have this cell-mate. He had a potty mouth and his personality was god-awful, but Kakuzu’s dick could not deny that Hidan sure was a top-tier ass.</p><p>“We’re not in a relationship, Hidan.”</p><p>Hidan looked at him then, in the eyes.</p><p>“So are you saying that if we were, you’d be a goddamn poet?”</p><p>“You give yourself too much credit,”</p><p>Kakuzu took the lotion from Hidan and coated his fingers with it.</p><p>“To claim that you’d inspire poetry.”</p><p>Kakuzu groped his coated hand forward and found Hidan’s entrance. Hidan stilled over him, resting his forehead on Kakuzu’s shoulder. Hidan moved his ass to guide Kakuzu’s fingers already deep within him.</p><p>“I’m honestly still wrapping my head around you reciting poetry,” Hidan whispered, not letting their banter die even with fingers up his ass.</p><p>“You can shut up. If you’re done,” Kakuzu whispered back.</p><p>“You can fuck me now. If you’re done.” Hidan countered.</p><p>The air around them stilled. Worried that he was just being annoying enough to set Kakuzu off, Hidan looked up to meet the other man’s eyes. Kakuzu removed his preparatory fingers and wordlessly pushed Hidan back to the mattress, and stared back into Hidan’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kakuzu moved up to place his hand on Hidan's neck, with the other set of fingers going back to working Hidan’s entrance.</p><p>He squeezed his neck tighter, “I have no idea why I tolerate you.”</p><p>Hidan was too stunned by the look he was getting from Kakuzu to really formulate a witty response. No one had ever looked at him that way before, and especially not when they were complaining about his insufferable personality.</p><p>Kakuzu didn’t take much time to relish the awestruck look on Hidan’s face. Sitting on his heels, he removed his shirt without hesitation, pulling it over his head from the back.</p><p>Hidan always loved this part. Sure, it was the fastest strip-tease off-record, but watching Kakuzu’s muscles flex and relax always added waves of anticipation rippling up Hidan’s back.</p><p>Tossing the shirt aside, Hidan’s outward appearance would not suggest that his heart was beating as fast as it was. He may have felt himself get harder.</p><p>Holding their eye contact, the calloused hand returned to his throat.</p><p>He was definitely getting harder.</p><p>This time the pressure wasn’t overwhelming enough to choke him, but it was enough to feel his blood pumping harder and it was adding a delicious pressure and a haze to his vision.</p><p>Hidan moaned when he felt Kakuzu put his mouth around a nipple. Throwing his head back, he reached for his own dripping cock.</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>At this point, he was so turned on he wanted to smack Kakuzu for taking his sweet time. He’d jump on that dick if the jerk wasn’t so heavy and laying on top of him.</p><p>“Hurry up,”</p><p>Not appreciating the bossy tone, Kakuzu smirked when he pulled off of Hidan entirely to kneel back and find the bottle of lotion to put on himself.</p><p>He purposely slowed his movements as a kind of torture, pointedly looking into Hidan’s eyes as he stroked himself.</p><p>“I don’t know,” He grumbled. "You sure you want to bed an ‘old guy’ like me?”</p><p>“Oh my god, what the fuck, Kakuzu? Why are you mad about that? You are old,”</p><p>“I’m not mad.” Kakuzu kept stroking. “I just want to hear you beg for this old guy to fuck you.”</p><p>The emotions on Hidan’s face in that moment ranged from confusion to indignation, and finally annoyance. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Kakuzu sat back on his heels and slowed his stroking. “Hurry up, or this old guy will get soft.”</p><p>“Look, this is all I have to look forward to in fucking prison,”</p><p>“Hmm,”</p><p>“It’s all you have, too.”</p><p>“You’re really bad at begging.”</p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p>“,,,”</p><p>“Please,” a whisper.</p><p>Kakuzu sighed. “....We'll work on it."</p><p> </p><p>Kakuzu moved from touching himself and started to spread Hidan’s hole, thumbing the entrance and finding the expected resistance. Kakuzu pressed himself at the opening, breathing out and unable to keep his heart from stuttering. It felt like the gates to heaven.</p><p>Slowly pressing inside, his impressive length smoothly got past the initial resistance, and Kakuzu sighed. Hidan moaned as if his heart was singing after continuously building up anticipation. They fucked pretty often, but this part never got old. Well, none of it got old, admittedly. </p><p>Then Kakuzu started moving. It was slow at first; experimental. But they were quick to find a rhythm, being long-time sexual partners. </p><p>Hidan was vocal, as he was any other time, so their fucking was not discreet. The chant of “Ah, ah, ah,” began softly, and always crescendoed by the end. But their neighbors didn’t seem to mind, as they probably got a wank out of it. Hidan sounded like a fucking pornstar.</p><p>“Faster,” Hidan panted.</p><p>At that, Kakuzu hurriedly pulled out. Confused, Hidan let out the beginning of a protest. </p><p>“Wha--”</p><p>Kakuzu said nothing but hurriedly flipped Hidan onto his stomach, and placed a hand on his lower back and guided his dick back into the puckered hole that missed him.</p><p>“Fu--!!” The cry dissolved into a moan.</p><p>As requested, Kakuzu increased the pace. It was brutal, but hell if Hidan couldn’t handle what he asked for. There was barely time for a lungful of air, and Hidan was more than fine with that. His shallow pants resonated loudly throughout the cell, gripping the bedsheets hard enough to tear the cheap fabric. He was gasping desperately in time with every thrust, accenting every snap of Kakuzu’s hips. It was a selfish pace, and Hidan liked it that way.</p><p>Kakuzu grabbed Hidan’s shoulder and pounded into Hidan in earnest, with every intention of getting him to scream louder. Every time Kakuzu sheathed himself, Hidan responded with a wail, even if his vocals were currently being absorbed into what little bedding they had in their cell. The bed was squeaking and it was whining just about as much as Hidan was.</p><p>Kakuzu was not nearly as loud, but he still let out hot breathy pants with each beat of his hips; an accompaniment to Hidan’s moans. </p><p>“I think I like you like this,” Kakuzu murmured into his ear, his breathy teasing accented with the rhythm of their desperate lovemaking.</p><p>Hidan held his breath, his eyes closed in concentration, hardly aware of how closely he was paying attention to Kakuzu’s words.</p><p>"Honest.”</p><p>Hidan let out a shaky bark of a laugh, with his eyes still closed. “Fuck you,”</p><p> </p><p>Kakuzu took Hidan's length in his hand with that and thumbed the tip while pointedly breathing in his ear.</p><p>He slowed his own pumping hips a deep, languid thrusting as he worked Hidan into a daze. He would have yelled to go faster if Kakuzu's next words didn't get him going as much as they did.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try."</p><p>And that was it. Hidan came suddenly, with a single laugh, cumming into his sheets, or Kakuzu’s sheets, someone’s goddamn sheets. Honestly surprised by those words, and not to mention his reaction, he panted from coming so hard, his mind burning rubber but blank as fuck.</p><p>Kakuzu must have cum when Hidan did, because the thrusting slowed, and Hidan could feel the liquid dribbling out of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this life now?"</p><p> </p><p>Hidan was at their shared toilet, getting Kakuzu's cum out. </p><p>Kakuzu lit his unfinished cigarette, and hummed. He was reclining on his bed, looking at the ceiling. </p><p>Hidan must have been having some kind of revelation. He wouldn't shut up about life.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but really, Kakuzu. Doesn't it bother you?"</p><p> </p><p>The man puffed out a ring of smoke. "What, prison?"</p><p>Kakuzu closed his eyes, and mused, "Are you literally asking me if I'm bothered by the fact that I'm in prison?"</p><p>Hidan went quiet, and flushed the toilet.</p><p>"Of course I am." Kakuzu took another puff. "But complaining won't help."</p><p>"I'm going to be 80 by the time I get out, if I don't die first." Kakuzu tapped his cigarette. "And you're definitely going to die here."</p><p>The silence was deafening. This was old news but it never stopped feeling like a gut punch to Hidan. </p><p>Die.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's get out, then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>